Untitled
by Chaoskitty1
Summary: sérieusement! J'ai pas trouvé de titre....mais j'y travaille! Sommaire? BV! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire..!


Coucou! Eh oui, je me lance dans une autre fic! Celle-ci est une histoire entre Végéta et Bulma (comme je vous en avais déjà parlé). La suite de Noël:tout simplement sera pour une autre fois! L'histoire se passe durant les 3 années avant l'arrivé des androïdes, Bulma et Yamcha? C'est fini! Et je vous assure qu'il ne sera jamais question de Yamcha dans mon histoire.....enfin pas en lien avec Bulma...Une autre chose, je n'ai vu aucune émissions de DBZ avant la bataille contre Cell (celle où Cell se monte une armée de petits 'lui' plus précisément). Alors il se peut qu'il y ait des situations improbables...enfin, j'espère que mon histoire aura quand même du sens..

Note: Les personnages et l'idée originale de DrangonballZ ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Akira Toriyama qu'on le doit! (Je crois pas surprendre qui que se soit avec ça). 

Les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient la fenêtre de la chambre de Bulma. Une journée chaude et ensoleillée s'annonçait. Bulma ouvrit un oeil et se tourna pour regarder l'heure. "5 heures et demi..hum...encore 10 minutes..." Alors qu'elle retombait dans un sommeil profond, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. 

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Végéta s'approcha du lit où était étendue Bulma, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements afin de ne pas la réveillée. Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus du lit, appuyant sa main sur le matelas, et approcha son visage du sien. Elle avait l'air si paisible... 'Probablement en train de faire de beaux rêves' pensa-t-il. 

Plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il prit une grande respiration et..."FEMME OÙ EST MON PETIT DÉJEUNER!" cria Végéta dans l'oreille de Bulma. Bulma se leva d'un trait, secouée par ce dur réveil. "Qu-quoi?" demanda-t-elle, encore l'esprit embrouillé par son dernier rêve. "J'AI DIT, OÙ EST MON PETIT D-" "Déjeuner..." soupira Bulma. "D'accord ça vient, le temps de prendre une douche et..." "Ah tu crois ça?" répliqua Végéta. "Évidemment" répondit Bulma. "Humph" Végéta prit Bulma par la taille et la balança par dessus son épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Végéta dépose moi par terre!" "Je meurs de faim et je dois m'entraîner, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et encore moins à attendre après la fainéante que tu es!" "Végé-" Avant même qu'elle puisse rétorquer quoique se soit, Bulma était de nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Végéta prit place à la table alors que Bulma s'approcha du réfrigérateur en vue de trouver quelque chose pour apaiser l'appétit du saiyan. 

Bulma avait détesté son réveil et tout ce qui s'en était suivit. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui crier toutes les bêtises qui lui venait par la tête, de lui dire à quel point elle le détestait, qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais lui avoir offert de venir habiter chez elle, qu'il n'a qu'à se faire à manger lui-même, qu'elle en a marre d'être à son service....Bref, de commencer une de leurs habituelles engueulades. Mais pour cette fois, elle préférais garder le silence; la journée était trop belle pour être gâchée. 

"Des oeufs et du bacon, ça te vas?" demanda Bulma. Végéta laissa échapper un grognement en signe d'approbation. Tout en cuisinant, Bulma se laissa emporter par ses pensées. 'Argh! Et pourquoi je m'entête à lui faire à manger? Il pourrait se débrouiller seul non? Hum...nah...en fait, il risquerait de rendre la cuisine en véritable zone sinistrée! *soupir* Comment me suis-je retrouvée avec cet idiot d'arrogant, de...de.......de 'prince des saiyans'! Youhou Bulma, c'est toi qu'il lui a proposer de venir habiter ici...! Comme j'ai été stupide... Oui bien sûr je pourrais le mettre à la porte mais....mais....' "Femme! C'est bientôt prêt?" lança Végéta sur son ton irritant habituel. Bulma se tourna vers Végéta et lui sourit. " Dans une minute!" Bulma et Végéta retournèrent à leur occupation avec une question en tête.....c'était quoi ce sourire...?

À suivre...?

Voilà! Vraiment court huh? Mais bon c'est qu'un début..! Je voudrais VRAIMENT savoir ce que vous en penser...alors n'hésitez pas à me faire par de tout commentaires sur fanfiction,net ou par e-mail! -Kiwi-


End file.
